A Room with a Moose
Story Line When Zim formulates a plan to get revenge on his skoolmates and especially Dib, he gets them all participating on a fieldtrip. Dib, however, soon realizes that the driver of the bus isn’t real and quickly discovers Zim's deception, but due to his constant annoying theories, the other students disregard his warnings. Zim decides to gloat about his "magnificent plan" and informs Dib of every detail in confidence that Dib can do nothing to stop him, though Dib refuses to give up. Zim reveals that he has launched the bus into a wormhole traversing to an undisclosed location. Zim reveals three possible locations, the first being a universe filled with "very itchy" gas, the second being full of "pure dookie," and the last being Zim's chosen destination: a room with a moose. At first Dib is not intimidated, until Zim launches several walnuts from the bus into the room with a moose and Dib watches in horror as the moose proceeds to munch on each walnut slowly. Dib flees in horror to inform the other students of Zim's plan, only to be laughed at and be given a wedgie. Undeterred, Dib proceeds to use his computer and determines that the wormhole will fork outward with the left path going to the room with a moose and the right going to Earth. Dib theorizes that if all the children were to sit on the right side of the bus then their combined weight would be enough to shift the bus off direction and into Earth. The other children refuse to sit on the right side of the bus, as they would be sitting on the side Dib is sitting on. With only seconds left Dib disappointingly sits on the left side, prompting the other skool children to sit on the right side, causing the bus to shift to the right, back to Earth. Upon returning to Skool, the skool children contemplate their field trip along with how annoying Dib was while Dib gleefully celebrates his victory as Zim angrily watches on. When Zim leaves, GIR then puts on a TV show about jumping animals. Soundtrack Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special These tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony, and are in order, as follows: *Plan Revealed to Dib Facts of Doom *In the projection on the windows, you can see a dog flying by over and over, behind the dog there is a sign that says “Make It Stop”, though it’s hard to read. It is most noticeable right before Dib uses his laptop to see the path of the wormhole. *Dib's computer said that there was one minute remaining, though it actually lasted for 100 seconds. The actual length of one minute is 60 seconds. *The walnuts that shot through the wormhole were done in 3D even though this was not planned, this supposedly ruined the budget. *This episode parodies the film Speed, which involved a police officer (played by Keanu Reeves) attempting to save a group of civilians on board a bus that has a bomb attached to it that will arm if the bus surpasses its 50mph speed limit and go off when it drops below. *The room with the moose in it is a possible reference to 2001: a Space Odyssey. *It is unknown how Dib would pull his laptop out and use it to calculate the path of the Wormhole. Though it is against the rules to bring a laptop to school unless the Skool has different rules. *If you look closely near the end, you can see many dos out the windows. Quotes Ms. Bitters: ...Yes, Dib? Dib: (stands up) Ms. Bitters, Zim's trip to the restroom's lasted a real long time. Ms. Bitters: (points at Dib) I recall you spending quite a long time in there recently as well! Dib: That was on "Corn and Mayonnaise" day! Ms. Bitters: Oh, that's no excuse! Zim: (opens door, sighs) MY BUSINESS... is done. Dib: (suspiciously, accusatorially) Who spends three hours to go to the bathroom before lunch, Zim? Zim: Nonsense. I had much to do! (leans in to Zita and clenches his fist) SO MUCH! Zim: Ms. Bitters, I have a MIGHTY NEED to use the bathroom once again. Ms. Bitters: All right, but this is your last one for the rest of the school year. Zim: Prepare your bladder for imminent release! GIR: Where are my walnuts? Dib: Are those walnuts? Zim: Yes. GIR: My walnuts! Zim: One worm hole would’ve sent you into a world of pure itching. (A dimension of blue curly things appear on the screen.) Zim: You know, you can’t tell but that stuff’s really itchy! ...Another would have sent you to a place of pure dookie! (The camera shows Dib's face. The lighting turns brown as you can hear the sound of something bubbling. Dib recoils with horror.) Zim: But I chose this particular wormhole, especially for the occasion... for at the end of this wormhole lies... A ROOM... WITH A MOOOOSE!!! Dib: NOO- waitaminute. Did you just say a room with a moose? Zim: So now I leave you to your...eh... GIR: (whispering) "Moosey fate"! Say "moosey fate"! Zim: Your moosey fate. GIR: (giggles) Zim: (evil laugh) See Also *A Room with a Moose (Transcript) *A Room with a Moose Screenshots References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/a-room-with-a-moose/episode/72702/summary.html s Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography